The Legend of Korra Book Five: Vengeance, Episode One: The Verdict
by adamgrunther
Summary: The four nations are now at peace. Korra has gained a newfound sense of confidence, and is doing everything in her power to help people with great success. However, Korra will soon find herself facing her greatest challenge yet in the form of a fire bender called the Anarchist, who will stop at nothing to destroy everything Korra has built.


Korra and Asami have returned from their vacation in the Spirit World, and have now started a relationship. When they return to Zaofu, they are greeted by Tenzin, his family, Bolin, Mako, and Lin. Lin and Tenzin inform Korra about Kuvira's upcoming trial, and the judges uncertainty of if she should remain in prison, or be released under house arrest. Korra offers to speak at the trial, and attempt to persuade the judges on what they should decide. Lin then follows up by stating that Suyin has invited them all to be guests on the opening of her new giant aircraft. Before they go, Korra and Asami tell them about their relationship, to which everyone reacts with approval, even Mako, much to Bolin's surprise. At the opening ceremony of the aircraft, Korra is greeted by Suyin, her family, Opal, Kai, Varrick, and Zhu Li. The group goes aboard the aircraft and it is lifted in the air. Just as Korra is admiring the landscape in the air, grappling hooks are thrown through the windows and the aircraft is invaded by Kuvira loyalists in mecha suits. The group tries to fight them off, only for the aircraft to go down and crash. Korra, Asami, Tenzin, his family, Mako, Opal, Zhu Li, Bolin, Suyin, Lin, and Varrick make it out alive, and find that the loyalists did not survive the crash. Among the wreckage, the group finds the lifeless bodies of Kai, and Suyin's entire family excluding Opal. As Jinora cradles the body of Kai in her arms, Suyin falls to her knees while Lin comforts her. Suyin blames Kuvira and vows that she will not live to the end of the year. The next day, Korra goes to the prison holding Kuvira and asks the guards to speak with her alone. Korra informs Kuvira of the attacks by her loyalists and asks if she had anything to do with it. Kuvira swears that she had nothing to do with it and that she was wrong for what she did. Kuvira starts to cry and laments that Suyin hates her, and how it is now too late to reconcile with her because of her previous actions. Kuvira bursts out in tears and can barely get her words out as she attempts to apologize to Korra. Korra says she forgives her, and Kuvira responds by stating that she deserves to rot in a cell for the rest of her life for what she did. Korra leaves her cell, feeling great remorse for Kuvira, and understands that she had nothing to do with the attack on the aircraft. The next week at Kuvira's trial, the judges are split on what sentence they should give Kuvira. The judges are Wu, Katara, Zhu Li, and Fire Lord Izumi. It is Korra's turn to testify. Korra states that Kuvira should be freed. The crowd and judges are confused and shocked. Korra states that she knows that Kuvira was not responsible for the attacks, and gives a speech on how Aang believed that everyone deserves forgiveness no matter what their actions were. Katara is the first to support Kuvira's release, followed by Izumi, then Wu, and finally Zhu Li. The charges are dropped, and Kuvira is now free. Outside, she explains to the press that she regrets all of her actions, and condemns anyone that is committing violent acts in her name. Kuvira hugs Korra and thanks her. When they leave the courthouse, they are confronted by a crowd of Fire Nation protesters who publicly denounce Kuvira, with one fire bender attempting to kill her. Korra uses her air bending to push the fire bender away, and they run back to Suyin's home at Zaofu. They are stopped by metal bending guards, and confronted by Suyin. Suyin calls Korra a disgrace and a danger to the four nations. She then calls Kuvira a pathetic waste of life who should be rotting in the ground. Kuvira tearfully apologizes only for Suyin to spit in her face. Korra tells Suyin to leave her alone. Suyin states that they are not welcome in her home, and she will not speak to Korra ever again for her actions. After leaving, Korra and Kuvira walk into a restaurant only for them to be kicked out by the owner. Tenzin approaches the two and tells Korra that he and the others need to have a word with her. Korra and Tenzin leave Kuvira alone, and meet with Asami, Jinora, Bolin, Mako, and Pema. Once Korra walks into the room, Jinora pushes her to the ground and says that she hates her and will never forgive her for this. Mako bitterly criticizes Korra for helping Kuvira and accuses her of seeing her as more of a friend than them. Korra tries to convince them why Kuvira deserved her freedom but they refuse to hear it. Bolin is uncomfortable in the situation and asks to leave. Jinora states that the world is not safe with Korra around and says that she will stop her at all cost. She then storms out as Pema chases after her. Mako states that he is done with Korra and leaves as well. Tenzin states that he has clearly taught her nothing, and says that she will now have to learn from someone else. After he leaves, Asami is shown to be conflicted on where she stands. She reminds Korra that Kuvira killed her father, and she has really let her down by setting her father's murderer free. Korra begs Asami to stay with her, stating that she loves her. After a tense moment, Asami decides to stay with Korra, but warns her not to make her regret it. A few months later, it has been revealed that Izumi has had the Fire Nation pay for much the damages caused by Kuvira's attempted conquest, much to the outrage of its citizens. After attending a royal announcement made by Izumi, the Fire Lord introduces Korra to the current treasurer for the Fire Nation Adrian, who also happens to be Izumi's new husband. Adrian is a very easy going and quick witted individual who hits it off well with Korra. He gives her his opinion of the new tensions between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, and states that it is his ultimate goal to end these petty feuds. Korra opens up to Adrian, and states that she as at a lost on what to do now that most of her friends have abandoned her aside from Asami, Varrick, and Zhu Li. She also reveals that she has been trying to find work for Kuvira, and help her make a new life for herself, but no one wants to hire her. Adrian advises Korra to send Kuvira to one of the Water Tribes, as they seem to be the most accepting of her release at the moment. He then states that if she ever needs help, she can always call him. Korra thanks Adrian for his advice, and leaves. After a few days, Kuvira is now leaving for a boat to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra says goodbye to Kuvira, and the latter thanks her for everything she has done for her. At night on the boat, Kuvira is woken up by screaming from outside her room, and goes to investigate. As Kuvira walks down the hallways, she discovers dozens of charred earth bender bodies. A masked figure walks out of the shadows, and puts away his sword. A horrified Kuvira asks who he is. The masked figure responds by saying "I'm the Anarchist." He starts to fire bend green flames and hurls them towards Kuvira. Kuvira metal bends the walls of the ship to use as a shield, only for the green flames to quickly burn through it and engulf Kuvira. Kuvira screams as the green flames tear through her armor and burn her skin. Kuvira asks the Anarchist why he is doing this, and he replies that she is a disease, as is the rest of her kind, and he is going to cure the world of scum like her while the "girl who released her from her cage" watches in tears. Kuvira dies from her wounds, and falls to the ground. The Anarchist stands over her body and states "One down, much more to go."


End file.
